Kaito Hyūga
|- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Game | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja'' |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | OVA | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |[https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Hidden_Leaf_Village_Grand_Sports_Festival! Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival!] |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; width: 91px;" | Appears in | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Anime, Manga, Novel, Game, Movie |- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Voice Actors |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Japanese | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Noriaki Sugiyama |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 10px;" | English | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Roger Craig Smith |- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Personal |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; width: 91px;" | Birthdate | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | July 29 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Gender | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | file:Male.png Male |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | Part I: 12-13 Part II: 15-17 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Height | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | Part I: 159.1 cm Part II: 165.3 cm Blank Period: 171.9 cm |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" |'Weight' | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | Part I: 40.9 kg Part II: 49.0 kg |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" |'Blood Type' | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |AB |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Classification | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Sensor Type |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Affiliation | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Konohagakure Allied Shinobi Forces |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" |'Clan' | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | Hyūga Clan |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Kekkei Genkai | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | Byakugan |- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Team | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | Team 4 Konoha 11 (Anime Only) Second Division |- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Rank |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Ninja Rank | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Part I: Genin Part II: Chūnin Blank Period: Anbu |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 10px;" | Ninja Registration | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | 012693 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 10px;" | Academy Grad. Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | 12 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 10px;" | Chūnin Prom. Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | 14 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Family Ainu Hyūga (Mother) Boruto Uzumaki (First Cousin) Hanabi Hyūga (Cousin Hiashi Hyūga (Uncle) Hibiki Hyūga (Son) Himawari Uzumaki (First Cousin) Hinata and Hanabi's Mother (Aunt) (Anime Only) Hinata Hyūga (Cousin) Hiroto Hyūga (Father) Hizashi Hyūga (Uncle) Hoshi Yuki (Neice) Kiyomi Yuki (Wife) Neji Hyūga (Cousin) Saki Hyūga (Daughter) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Nature Type Earth Release Lightning Release Yang Release |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Jutsu Body Flicker Technique Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide Earth Release: Golem Technique Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique Earth Release: Lithic Press Earth Release: Moving Earth Core Earth Release: Rendering Drill Fang Earth Release: Rock Shelter Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Eight Trigrams Restoration Palm Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Eight Trigrams Thunder Vacuum Palm Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm Gentle Fist Gentle Fist Art One Body Blow Gentle Fist: Tenketsu Needle Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist Lightning Ball Lightning Release Chakra Mode Lightning Release: Depth Charge Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Lightning Release: False Darkness Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang Lightning Release: Lightning Crossroad Lightning Release: Purple Electricity Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique Lightning Straight Palm Bottom Sensing Technique |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Tools Hyūga Clan Secret Ointment '' Kunai Military Rations Pill (Anime Only) Paperbombs Sealing Tag Tantō Wire Strings |} '''Kaito Hyūga' (日向カイト, Hyūga Kaito) is shinobi of Konohagakure's Hyūga clan main branch and a member of Team 4. He is at the jōnin level, a sensor type, and a user of the Byakugan. He gained recognition for all the support he gave during the war, is regarded as one of the, if not the strongest member of his clan and he earned himself the moniker "Kaito of the Famed White Eye"(白目のカイト, Shirome no Kaito, English TV: ''Kaito of the Famous Byakugan). He is the husband of Kiyomi Yuki, father to Saki Hyūga and Hibiki Hyūga. Background Kaito is the only child of Hiroto and Ainu Hyūga. Due to his mother died from an illness, Kaito grew up with only his father, who was rather strict, and Kaito was trained in the arts of his clan gaining amazing chakra control. When visiting his cousins and uncles, Kaito witnessed Neji try and harm the heiress, Hinata Hyūga, and his uncle activates Neji's curse seal. He and Hanabi were shocked at the sight. Kaito questioned the reasoning behind the strict and cruel ways of the Hyūga clan, only to be met by a rather harsh "to protect the main branch" from his father. Kaito then grew up in slight fear of his uncle, Hiashi Hyūga, and he was slightly scared of what he could do to those who angered him. Kaito continued his training under Hiroto and noticed that the training was becoming harsher and harder every day. Because of this, Kaito grew up as a skilled Hyūga clan member, but a rather cold one as well. Hiroto took notice of how his son was becoming colder and colder every day, and decided to soften the training, but did not make it any easier than the way it was for Hinata and Hiashi. Kaito was soon entered into the academy at Konohagakure, and he was soon drawn to Itsuki Yamanaka and Raiden Yuki's personalities, and they soon became quick friends. He also grew up with a crush on his classmate, Kiyomi Yuki. Much to his delight, he graduated and was put on a team with his crush, Kiyomi, and his best friend, Itsuki under the guidance of Kaori Senju. Personality Kaito is calm and collected. He is loyal to his friends and is usually quiet and respectful. He can get very angry when people insult or injure his comrades and see Itsuki as a brother. He is noted to be much like Neji after Naruto changed him. He also seemed to never bully or shun out Naruto Uzumaki when they were kids, but also never got too close to him. This all changed when Naruto defeated Neji. After that, Kaito greatly respected Naruto and saw him as a brother. He also greatly respects and looks out for his two best friends, Itsuki Yamanaka, and Raiden Yuki, as they do for him and each other. In Part II, he really didn't change too much but gave up his role of "peacemaker" and let Kiyomi and Itsuki freely bicker and argue as he saw it too much work to yell over them and make his teammates be quiet. However, Kaito became for playful and he loosened up a bit more, becoming more cheerful and, according to Kaori, "a more troublesome young man". He became more open and blunt around Kiyomi, and, eventually, started dropping hints about his feelings towards her. He also held the name of Hyūga in high regard and respected his clan name greatly though he was strongly disappointed by the way that the main branch treated the cadet branch and was deeply grateful to Naruto for changing Neji's strict and cold beliefs and attitude. He also highly respects and cares for Hinata and Hanabi. When Kaito speaks, he uses proper honorifics in the right situations, and like Kiyomi and Itsuki, is willing to use his own body as a shield to protect his friends and family. He also was shocked when he heard about the Hyūga Affair during the Chūnin Exams from his older cousin, Neji. Kaito also seems to bare a strong dislike for fighting, and for this reason, purposely lost to Nozomi during the Chunin Selection Exams so he would not have to fight in another round. When Neji died, he showed much sadness and remorse. He broke down completely and started crying into Kiyomi's shoulder who was very upset and was crying too, but not as much as Kaito himself and Kiyomi was reminded of Haku's death and tried to comfort him as much as possible. Kaito later held Neji's name in high respect and became angry at anyone who spoke ill of his older cousin. He went as far as to call Neji a savior when telling his children about Neji. Kaito also seems to usually highly respect the beliefs of others and has been called "very tolerant boy" by his squad leader and wife on multiple occasions. Kaito has seemingly always been like his friends and peers, who feel comfortable with his opinions and is very dutiful on missions and he is confident in his abilities to the point where one could potentially call him arrogant or cocky, which sometimes can be true. Kaito is willing to put his life on the line without a second thought for what he believes in and for who he cares for as well as his village and his Hokage. According to Kiyomi and Itsuki as well as Kaori Senju, Kaito sometimes takes his responsibilities too seriously and his wife even notes on how much time he can spend away from his home and family when he is on a mission. Despite his noble and selfless qualities, Kaito can also be very harsh and cold. He also was accepted into the Anbu because he is known to show little mercy to those he fights in battle and, though it has not actually been shown yet, it has been noted that Kaito can be rather dismissive with a cold streak. Kaito also has extreme devotion and loyalty to his village. He also has excellent leadership qualities and can be very blunt at times. Kaito is also stoic, his wife being one of the few people who can read his thoughts through his expressions. He can also be very quiet and he can be very perceptive and is an intelligent individual. Kaito is a devoted, competent, and strong-willed shinobi. He also harbored strong romantic feelings towards Kiyomi and unknowingly to him, she reciprocated his feelings and later married him and he later got her pregnant with their daughter, Saki Hyūga, and, three years after, their son, Hibiki Hyūga. Kaito's love for Kiyomi progressed as the series did and, soon enough, his only desire was to be in Kiyomi's arms and to be in a stable, happy relationship with her which he managed to hide rather well. His love for Kiyomi stretched out even further than his clansmen thought, and he ended up loving Kiyomi more than the majority of his clan, staying loyal, loving, and affectionate to her. As an adult, he was supportive of his daughter and son and showed his wife affection and loyalty. Kaito showed he really loved his wife, children, and cousins multiple times and clearly believes ones loved ones are of more value than one's own self. Like the rest of his teammates, he is a firm believer in the Will of Fire and also like his teammates, looks up to Genma as a father who in return, cares for them like his own children. Also, as Kiyomi's husband, he enjoys teasing her and making her blush, showing how playful and mischievous he has become despite knowing that she is a fierce, bare-handed fighter. Kaito's favorite thing to tease Kiyomi on is her major soft-spot for him. Whenever Kaito shows Kiyomi affection, she usually blushes and becomes flustered and shy, opposite to her usual bold, tough, and smart-mouthed personality. On many occasions, Kiyomi and Kaito are said to have personalities that fit together nearly perfectly. Despite the love he shows to his wife, and disregarding the fact that he truly loves her, Kaito is frightened by Kiyomi's temper. He has even described her as aggressive, demanding, scary, and strict at times. Kaito has repeatedly told his children not to make her angry and he fears her wrath greatly and tries to do anything at all to avoid her temper completely while still showing her his love and affection and loyalty to his wife and children as well as how much he is willing to do to protect them. He also, as a father, makes sure his son doesn't act up enough to make Kiyomi angry and also makes sure he makes Kiyomi and Saki happy by visiting the grave of his father-in-law, Reiki Yuki, who, according to Kiyomi and Mizu, would care for Kaito as a son and completely support his love and affection towards Kiyomi. This makes Kaito respect Reiki even more, and he vows to make sure no one speaks anything bad about him, Neji, or Haku. All three men meant a lot to his wife and he does not want to see her upset, proving his loyalty and love for her. Another noticeable aspect of Kaito's personality when it comes to his opinion on his family is that he, unlike Shikamaru, will discipline his children, especially Hibiki, if they ever start to act up. He not only does this to teach his children a lesson but also does this to prevent Kiyomi rage from spreading to the rest of the household. Overall, most of his behavior in the house revolves around Kiyomi's temper and him trying to avoid it. His fear of his wife can serve as comic relief to those around him if they are outside of their house, and most of the time, it usually does. He even once jokingly said that Naruto can protect Hinata with his Rasengan, but he needed protection from his wife. Kaito is not without a sense of humor, as he blushed yet chuckled when his wife jokingly asked him when he was going to get her pregnant with their third child. His relationship with Kiyomi is very similar to and is clearly based on Shikamaru's with Temari. Appearance Kaito has shoulder length black hair and large white eyes, with a touch of lilac in the anime, like most of his clansmen. As a Hyūga, Kaito has the Byakugan and, when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries around Kaito's eyes. Also, during The Last'', Kaito sported a labret piercing, which he kept into adulthood. In Part I, he wears a white long-sleeved jacket with dark blue trimmings and a dark undershirt. He also sports black shorts and a necklace with the Hyūga clan Mian House emblem on it, which he would later pass down to his son and a shuriken holster around his right thigh. He also wears the standard dark blue shinobi sandals and the standard Konohagakure forehead protector around his forehead. In Part II, he wore the Konoha flak jacket over a white, short-sleeved shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath that as well as black pants. He also wore the same shinobi sandals and the cloth of his forehead protector changed to black and he wore it around his forehead. He also wore a dark, navy colored choker around his neck. He also wore a tantō strapped to his lower back. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, his attire did not take a major change and he instead only swapped out the clothes he wore under his flak jacket for the assorted clothing of the Konoha flak jacket. During Naruto and Hinata's wedding, Kaito wore a light blue, short-sleeved, high collared shirt with a black tie and black pants as well as black shinobi sandals. He also wore a dark gray bracelet around his left wrist. During his own wedding with Kiyomi, Kaito wore a suit and dark blue tie. The vest itself was unbuttoned. During the events of The Last: Naruto the Movie and after being promoted to Anbu, Kaito wore the standard Anbu uniform, consisting of black and grey armor, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to his back. He has the signature Anbu tattoo on his left shoulder. In adulthood, Kaito's hair remained the same and he dons a dark blue, high-collared, sleeveless top, sporting a zipper. He also wears dark-colored fingerless gloves and shinobi sandals that go up to his calves with black pants as well. When on duty, Kaito simply puts on the modified flak jacket of Konoha. During his free time in both parts, Kaito would wear a short-sleeved, dark blue shirt and black pants as well as a dark gray bracelet around his left wrist. As a child, Kaito wore a short-sleeved, v-neck, blue shirt and a fishnet top underneath with dark gray shorts. Abilities Kaito's harsh training under Hiroto caused him to become skilled, as his father allowed little to no room for failure. After graduating and being put on a team with Kaori as his squad leader, he gained excellent chakra control, a pathway to learning much more ninjutsu. He earned praise form his clansmen and his team as well as worldwide recognition after the war for his abilities. Two years after the war, Kaito gets promoted to Anbu, showing his skill, and it was stated that he was also Anbu Captain, which stemmed from the leadership qualities. He is contempt and strong-willed shinobi. Later on, it was revealed that he retired from Anbu, and became a jōnin. However, Kaito's skill in ninjutsu and his clan kekkei genkai hides his high lack of skill in genjutsu. Chakra Control and Physical Prowess As Kaito trains under Kaori, he does little work in the first part of their training, a testament to his abilities in controlling his chakra, but is later seen doing harder exercises than his teammates, thus getting even better mastery over his chakra. Kaito's skill in chakra control could rival that of an advanced medical-nin by the time Naruto left the Hidden Leaf to train with Jiraiya. In fact, Kaito's chakra control was so advanced to the point whereby the beginning of Part II, he could seemingly use his clan's secret techniques. Kaito was also shown to be exceptionally fast and, by adulthood, his speed could rival Raiden's without the usage of his Ice Release. Byakugan As a Hyuga, Kaito was born with and possessed the Byukugan, a dojutsu kekkei genkai that grants him a penetrative vision in a near 360 around himself (except for a small blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra). By the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kaito's Byakugan was so strong that he was granted pinpoint accuracy with it. Around that same time, Kaito was able to identify genjutsu and find its caster quickly. By adulthood, Kaito's Byakuygan had the ability to magnify small objects and targets. He could also use the chakra sensitivity to pick up on the slightest trace of chakra. According to Hinata, he has one of the strongest Byakugans in the Hyūga clan. Also, his amount of skill with the Byakugan earned him the moniker "Kaito of the Famed White Eye" after the war. Ninjutsu Kaito was shown to be rather skilled in ninjutsu and could use many Earth and Lightning Release techniques, though he does not use regular ninjutsu. He can also use one-handed seals, a skill that surprised not only Kaori but his father as well. Sensory Perception Kaito was also shown to be skilled with sensory and is a sensor type ninja. Kaito's skill in sensory is high enough to the point where he can tell people apart from their chakra signature alone. He can also tell when other sensors are using their abilities and, in adulthood, Kaito can tell if someone is lying to him based on any fluctuation of their chakra. He also, on certain occasions, commented on the feel of chakra. He can also sense the levels of chakra as well as how powerful it is. He can also detect changes in personality by sensing their chakra because someone's chakra reflects their personality. Kenjutsu By The Last, Kaito had developed excellent kenjutsu skills due to him being brought into the Anbu and quickly becoming an Anbu Captain. Taijutsu With the Byakugan, Kaito is enabled to see individuals chakra pathway systems and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. By using the Gentle Fist fighting style, Kaito can attack the chakra system and cut off or constrict their chakra flow form sheer minimal contact. This allows him to attack his target's internal organs. Kaito can also use it in a supplementary function. In Part I, not much was known about Kaito's skill in the Gentle Fist and other Hyūga clan techniques, but he was seemingly very good at them by then. This was confirmed during the Chunin Selection Exams. By Part II, Kaito was very advanced in his clan's techniques and could seemingly use rather difficult ones. Because of his skill in using his clan's signature fighting style, he was able to knock out a target and maybe even kill them if he attacked one of their very vital organs hard enough, and their defenses were weak enough just with a single strike to their tenketsu. Intelligence Kaito has proven to be quite a cunning and clever man, he can analyze a situation quickly and can predict possible solutions and outcomes with that analysis. He can also process and understand very complex information about places, situations, and sometimes people. He also has very keen senses. Kaito is very perceptive and can easily mislead his opponents. Stats Trivia *The name "Kaito" (敬人) means ocean or sea. His family name, "Hyūga" (日向), means "a place in the sun" *Kaito is based on Neji Hyūga and Sasuke Uchiha before Part II. *There was originally supposed to be a love-triangle between Kaito, Itsuki, and Kiyomi (Kaito liking Kiyomi, Kiyomi liking Itsuki, and Itsuki being stuck in middle), but the idea was scrapped due to the fact that Naruto was supposed to be an action anime, not a romance. *According to the databook(s): **Kaito's hobbies include training and teasing his friends. **Kaito wishes to fight Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara. **Kaito's favorite food is rice, while his least favorite is spinach and dishes such as crab and lobster. **Kaito has completed completed 61 official missions in total: 16 D-Rank, 10 C-Rank, 28 B-Rank, 7 A-Rank, 0 S-Rank. **Kaito's favorite word is "courage" (勇気, Yūki). Quotes *(To Hiroto, during the Chunin Exams, regarding Kiyomi) "Father, I've always loved her, but she probably loves him. I doubt I'll end up with her, but I'm willing to do anything to protect her. I just want her to be safe and happy." '' *(To Neji) ''"Neji, you won't die! Medical-nin will save you, Kiyomi, Sakura, and Ino will save you, they will save you! You will not die! Do you not know how much you mean to me, Hinata, Hanabi, and all our friends?! Please, you're a genius, a savior, and prodigy...You're too valuable to lose, please don't die? Neji, Neji!" '' *(His confession to Kiyomi YukiKiyomi) ''"You know, Kiyomi, you've always seemed to love Itsuki, now you really don't seem to have a crush or infatuation with anyone, but, I just want you to know that I'll protect you no matter what. I'll give up my life for you because that's how much you mean to me, Kiyomi. What I'm trying to say is that I love you. (Later)'' I'll never hurt you, or make you cry. I won't lie either. I'm just happy you're with me. Now, nothing else matters at all." '' *(To Hibiki) "Hibiki, please! Don't make your mother mad, her temper is certainly not fun to deal with. Now hurry up and get ready, before Kiyomi gets here and gets angry seeing what you've caused. Honestly, Temari's got a run for her money. And our marriage wasn't forced, silly, it was out of love that I proposed to her. Naruto can protect Hinata with the Rasengan, but I need protection from Kiyomi." '' References The pictures are edited screen-shots. Other information was gained from Narutopedia. Eight Trigrams Thunder Vacuum Palm, Eight Trigrams Restoration Palm, and Lightning Release: Lightning Crossroad is not mine. All credit for those jutsu goes to their creator(s). Characters, events, techniques that are in the ''Naruto and Naruto Shippuden Series all belong to Masashi Kishimoto and TVTokyo. Category:DRAFT